1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computers, and more particularly relate to an all in one (AIO) computer with automatic mute for its speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hosts are widely integrated within corresponding displays to form all in one (AIO) computers, thereby, the AIO computers can be implemented as personal computers, and further be implemented as high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) displays. Thus, if the AIO computer is used as a personal computer, when an earphone is inserted into the AIO speaker jack and electrically connects to the AIO computer, the built in speaker of the AIO computer will automatically stop outputting audio signals.
However, if the AIO computer is used as a HDMI display, because the audio signals that are displayed by the HDMI display are transmitted from other electronic devices, such as computers or Hosts, when the earphone is inserted into the AIO computer's speaker jack, the speaker of the AIO computer may continue to output audio signals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.